Operation: GETTYSBURG
by hypercamera3
Summary: It was a simply little town Pennsylvania. No one would have ever expected that the Teenagers and the KND both had sights on it. Nor could they expect the small threat to amass itself into the battle that it ultimately became. The KND and the Teenagers alike could never forget the battle they chose to wage on the historic site of Gettysburg.
1. Loading

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door mission**

**Operation: G.E.T.T.Y.S.B.U.R.G**

**Getting**

**Everything**

**To **

**Transmit**

**Yesterday**

**Settles**

**Burning**

**Under **

**Running**

**Guns**


	2. Prologue

**Hello again. Glad you are joining me again. I came up with this idea after a field trip to Gettysburg about a month ago. I've been planning it for some time, and look forward to working on it. It will be serving as a sort of prelude to another KND fic I'm planning called Desolate Days, but this will stand on its own as a story. Hope you enjoy. Read&Review!**

* * *

June 23rd

"Wanna set up shop here?" The operative asked the scientist. The sun had only just raised itself into the sky on this morning, shining down on the whole field that surrounded them.

The scientist nodded approvingly. "Yeah, this'll be perfect. Lotta tourists, no adult would dare to attack a populated area, especially around this time of year." He smiled, looking out from the top of Culp's Hill, across the grandiose battlefield of generations ago. This single field was full of so much history, you could almost feel it pressing against you.

"Should the tree house be above ground, or below?" The operative asked, setting up a little radio to contact the moonbase.

"Above, of course!" The scientist responded. The operative quickly took to adjusting the dials on his radio panel. "This will be a good Sector." He and his companion had been sent to the state of Pennsylvania with the simple instruction of opening up a new sector, as the leaders of the KND had finally noticed that there was no set team in this state. They had been up and down the state, realizing just how empty the state was; so boring to fly through. Now, they had found the place for their new unit.

"Numbuh 15%, I want you to make sure that Numbuh 101 is with this Sector. Matt likes all this history crud, anyway." He said simply, looking out to the mountain ranges so far out into the distant.

The operative nodded. "I'll make sure to, Numbuh 7-Winch." He continued messing with dials for another moment. "Come in, Moonbase. Come in, Moonbase. This is Numbuh 15%. We have found a place to set up the tree house in Pennsylvania. Repeat: We have found a place to build. Send the construction crew to Culp's Hill, Gettysburg battlefield. Tonight? Yeah, that'd work fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Gettysburg, a group of five children who walked in unison sequence conversed with a certain teen. They met in a cafe near the very center of town. "To help endorse the partnership that Father is curthering with you, we all find that it would be in your interest if you were to set up a Teen head quarters in this town." The Delightful Children spoke in unison, gesturing out the cafe window.

Cree Lincoln stirred her coffee, looking out into the square at the David Wills' House museum. "I don't know. Why would the Teens need a base set up here?"

"Father has looked into the Teens's mission reports. He has found that all the plans are coordinated in the areas where a KND Sector is set up. That is why the Kids Next Door are always able to get to them so quickly, and stop them." The Delightfuls stopped for a moment, taking a sip of their heavily-creamed tea. "But, the Kids Next Door have neglected to establish a unit here in Pennsylvania. If the Teens could set up the base, enforced doubly by Father and the ice cream men, the you would all have a safe place to set up your plans, and work on projects. And, you would have easy view of how close the Kids Next Door are, as they would need to send a Sector to deal with it, if they decided to attack."

Cree took a sip of her coffee, grimaced slightly at it, but sighed softly. She turned the information through her head for a time. A smirk formed on her lips. "Sure. Sure, this could work. Stick it to those Kids Next Dorks, setting up where we know they aren't. Any specific idea you had on where we should set up?"

"Father recommends taking up residence in the town itself. If not here, Then somewhere in the battlefield. The amount of tourists, among whom we can include many children on field trips, should keep the Kids Next Door cautious and force them to wait before trying much of anything." They sipped their tea again, setting their cups on the little plates they carried with them. They set the cups and plates down on the table in front of them. Bruce, the blond in the center of the Delightful bunch, held his hand out to Cree. "Do we have a deal?" They said together.

Cree kept her smirk and extended her hand, shaking Bruce's. "You're got yourself a deal."

June 27th 

The sun was setting on the town of Gettysburg. The massive rush of tourists had begun to flood the city. People dressed up in old Civil War uniforms; Union blue; Confederate gray. Up and down the streets, the massive crowds marched. Among the massive crowd was Cree Lincoln, moving to the diner that her meetings with the Delightful Children had been located. She shoved her way through the crowd of adults and history lovers. She had scheduled the meeting with the Delightfuls the second her eyes caught sight of the newest tourist attraction in Gettysburg.

"Ah, Ms. Lincoln, I'm pleased to see you again." The Delightful Children From Down The Lane said in unison to the teen. They sipped at their fresh cup of tea, those creepy smiles stretched across their lips.

"Whatever! We have a serious issue." She slammed her palms down on the table, earning an annoyed expression from the group of children in front of her.

"What would that be, Ms. Lincoln?" They asked calmly.

"That giant tree house that is currently being built on the battlefield! I thought you said that there were no Kids Next Door in this state!"

At the sound of this recent news, The Delightful Children perked up their ears. "There were no Kids Next Door when we met… perhaps they noticed this too." The children sipped their tea again, deep in thought. "We shall notify Father of this. After tea."

"Not after tea, right now! This is a serious issue. We made a partnership with you guys, and we expect this stuff to be settled. I'm supposed to head this Teens outpost, and now those rotten Kids Next Dorks are coming in to ruin all the planning!" She shouted at them.

"Fine. Give us your phone. We'll call Father now, and settle this matter at once."

* * *

Building of the tree house was going just as planned. The moonbase guards were keeping the tourists back, while the construction crew was hard at work. They were still assembling the actual tree, a massive tree, like the KND were always known for. These things took days to fully grow, even with the most advanced 2x4 technology. While the tree was growing, and it had reached a very impressive height at this point, the construction crew was beginning work on the actual rooms and hangars of the tree house, using the blue prints drawn up by Numbuh 7-Winch.

The leaders back at the moonbase were happy to be expanding the KND further, even if it was just one Sector. It made room for more kids who want to be with the organization.

Numbuh 101 had already arrived. He was overseeing the construction with Numbuh 7-Winch, but, more importantly, he was here to get more looks at the amazing battlefield. Numbuh 101's interest in history was marrow-deep. He knew that history was just the most fun thing anybody could ever learn about. He loved all history, but KND history was vastly interesting to him, as why he was in charge of the KND museum. He decided, quickly, that the view from Culp's Hill was great, though he wished he could have set up on Little Round Top (The Rocky Hill). Either way, he was proud that Numbuh 7-Winch had made him a part of this Sector, happy he could bask in the wonderful history of this place. Something made him decide that he needed to know more about the battle that took place here. He sat on the highest point of the hill, under the massive tree that grew, and continued reading from a book about the brigades of Gettysburg.

* * *

"What's that?"

"I said, young Steve, that Gettysburg is important."

"Yeah, I got that, dude, but, like… what do you want me to do about it now?"

"I said, Steve, that you need to send your Teens out there to fight back those brats before they encroach on your territory."

"Yeah, Yeah. Dude, I got that, too. But, Like, How many did you say you want me to send?"

"Three Hundred."

"That's, like, a bit much for a bunch of kids. Don't cha think, bro?"

"No 'bro' I do not think that is 'a bit much.' If anything, It's _not_ enough. You have to scare these brats off. You need to make them understand that the Teens will no longer deal with their crud, or else!"

"Like, alright, Father dude. I'll trust you on this, I guess; you've been doing it longer than me, bro. I'll even one up you, dude! Five Hundred Teens."

"Now _THAT_ is what I like to hear." Father began to laugh on the other end of the communicator.

June 28th 

The moonbase had been silent over the course of the last few days. The paperwork that Rachel McKenzie, Supreme KND Leader, had received recently had been slim to none. Everything across the world had been silent recently. The villains, as far as the KND operatives were aware, by way of an e-mail from , were on vacation. The Kids Next Door was shocked to see that even evil wants to get a good tan on the beach once in a while. Father hadn't been seen since December; The Steve and his Teens were apparently off to the beaches as well, as nothing had been heard from them in just as many months; nothing major at least.

Numbuh 362 sat back in her office chair, her feet up on the desk, on top of the small stacks of paperwork that remained. She didn't care about any of it. A few days of quiet were just what she needed recently. She pondered going to take a visit to Virginia to see Sector V. She enjoyed chatting with Nigel, talking about Dr. Time-Space and The Continuums with Hoagie, sparring with Wally, discussing the old days with Abby, even putting up with Kuki's endless speeches about her stuffed animals. Just had to finish stamping a few more papers and she would be free for as long as everything remained silent.

She moved herself back into her chair and picked up the pencil and KND stamp. She moved to finish the paper work when the door to her office was suddenly barged into. "Numbuh 362, yah have to come see this!" Numbuh 86 shouted at her. Just when everything was going to perfect, too!

Rachel got up, put on her helmet, and followed Fanny out to the main Recon Computer Lab. Some fifty operatives sat around the long wooden tables, typing furiously away at keyboards that were either attached to computers or L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.s, staring at radar maps of various places across the world. In the front of the room, there was a massive screen, which continually switched which map was being shown. Fanny and Rachel stepped into the room, moving to the front. Numbuh 86 shouted out to one of the operatives. "Bring up scanner 46!"

The screen flickered two or three times before displaying the image she wanted. It was a radar view of the state of Pennsylvania and the states surrounding it. There was a time mark on the side: 12:29 am EST. The screen was black except for the little white lines that indicated roads and the green spot towards the bottom of the state, representing the location of the newly approved tree house. "This was the radar scans at the beginning of today. Speed it up!" The time stamp suddenly sped past that morning, it moved the time of just a few minutes ago. The nearly the entirety of the border of that single state was surrounded in clusters of red dots, many were in the state and were circling towards the green dot.

"Oh my… what are those?!" Rachel near shouted. She stepped up, staring in shock of what she was seeing.

"According to some scans, all teenagers, sir." Numbuh 86 said. "We've already completed a number of scans. Determined that they are all converging right here." The screen began to twitch and blink, zooming in on the state. The screen flickered downward and then continued zooming. It stopped at the town of Gettysburg. All the roads converged at this single location, taking on the form of some kind of grand spider web.

"They're attacking the new tree house before it's even up." She said sadly, matter-of-factly. The typing of the operatives in the room continued loudly, penetrating into her thoughts. "Numbuh 86, meet me in my office with the usual crew. This is urgent. Five minutes." She left the room, going back to her office.

She sat in her office for those five minutes. She was trying to think about exactly what would be a good course of action to take under the circumstances that were now occurring. This whole incident, if escalated, would probably be the biggest battle they would endure this year. And, if it was handled the wrong way, would lead to a major defeat, which would set back the Kids Next Door majorly.

The door opened after the allotted amount of time. The 44 twins, investigators 41 and 43, and Numbuh 86 walked into her office. They all saluted, standing around her desk. "At ease, everyone." Their hands went to their sides. "I assume that you all have been briefed on the basics of the situation." They nodded. "Alright. No fighting has opened up yet, and the recent year has been rough on us, as we all know." Numbuh 86 looked away slightly, thinking back on the traitorous Numbuh 12. "Morale is at a big low recently, and I don't want to be the first one to fire on the teenagers. Not until we have some sufficient info on what is going on. Numbuhs 41 and 43, I want you both to go out and scope out the current situation. I want to know why the Teens are sending an all out assault on a tree house that isn't even finished. I want sense made of it by tomorrow at lunch time!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" They both shouted, saluted, and marched out of the office together.

"Numbuhs 44, I want you to ready a force of moonbase infantry. Get them in the vicinity of the tree house soon. Study the area, and how many are coming. Take as many as you need. The adults are away and I doubt the moonbase will need many to man the defense guns. Don't go yet." The operatives nodded, waiting for the instruction to leave. "Numbuh 86, when I finish meeting with you, I want you to reinforce them with a selected half of your decommissioning squads. If you feel that you want to add more protection to your force, I want you to call on Sectors N, M, W, X, and V. Understood?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The twins shouted in unison, marching out of the room to assemble their force.

They shut the door behind them. Once the other operatives were out of the room, Rachel slumped in her chair and sighed. "Fanny. Sit." Numbuh 86 took a seat in front of her desk. "This is honestly too much. Do you realize what this is about to be?"

"It's gonna be a massive battle is what it is. They said that there must be at best 500 Teens. Our infantry can handle that, though."

"But, if they are this desperate to take out a Sector that isn't even established… what's to stop them from sending more teenagers when they see we have sent reinforcements. This could escalate and be way out of our control, Fanny."

"Rachel, lass, don't worry about it. Those blasted teenagers won't even know what hit them if they even try to cross us." Numbuh 86 said proudly, raising her fist into the air slightly.

"I hope you're right. If we win, it will be the biggest victory since we defeated Father at his own mansion. This victory might be just what the Kids Next Door needs… but, if we lose…" She looked away, sighed softly. She said: "I want you to keep your eyes on how close they are getting. At the slightest hint of escalation in their forces, alert me. And be ready. If they decide to bring in even more teenagers, as much as they have maybe, expect for me, you, the entire moonbase, every Sector in America, Patton, EVERYONE to have to go down there and fight."

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness you are here!" Numbuh 15% said when the 44s arrived with the ships, loaded with infantry. "We had signs of the teenagers when I was scanning for a place to dig an underground section of the tree house. The scanner nearly broke from how many signals it was picking up!"

Numbuh 44a nodded. "We saw them coming a few hours ago. A few investigators are looking into why they are coming here. Sorry, but the construction plans are going to have to be postponed until this threat is over with. Your little group good with weapons?"

7-Winch stepped up at that point. "15% is good with a M.U.S.K.E.T., I'm alright with just about anything. The weak link is Numbuh 101, but you aren't gonna convince him to leave."

"That's fine." Numbuh 44b stated simply. "Between us, you two, the reconstruction crew, and the last few reinforcement ships, one operative won't make that grand a difference. So long as he doesn't get in the way, we should be fine." The operatives walked away to go help set up the forces.

* * *

The night was settling into the former position of the light all across the east coast.

"Father, dude, they, like, matched us. Operative for operative. They got the high ground too. I was thinking about sending in more dudes to help, but, like, that seems like it would be double overkill."

"Oh, but on the contrary, you have the right idea, Steve. I suggest to you this: lure them into a false sense of security. Pretend to call your teen soldiers out of the state, but keep them in secretly. And, under the radar, stealthily, bring in the rest of your forces…"

"How much of the rest of my forces, dude?"

"All of them."

June 29th

Morning. Slowly, the twinkling sun, distant in the horizon, began to light the sky a fading orange color. Numbuh 101, who easily knew the area of the battlefield better than anyone, had informed the leaders of the moonbase infantry on the old way the hill had been defended, suggesting that the KND operatives for up in a surrounding motion of the hill. The Numbuh 44s listened with interest.

The radars had gone silent, it would seem that the teenagers had chosen to either run away, which the KND heavily doubted, or had backed out to regroup for something. The small reinforcement had arrived in the form of the five Sectors that Numbuh 362 had mentioned. The members of the Sectors moved between the infantry units, preparing for any possible incident.

The infantry were currently organiazing themselves around the perimeter of the steep hill. They were setting up small defenses to preoccupy the possible attackers, giving them ample time to blast them away. One of the moonbase infantry leaders had commented earlier on the situation, saying: "You know, if we are forced to get any more reinforcements, we'll need to put them around the whole ridge." And he was right. Culp's Hill was full to capacity at this point, and it was still a possibility of a couple thousand more of the KND to join the fight. Many were preparing to defend, not just the tree house, but the entire field, if necessary.

The sun was midway in the sky by the time that all of the positions had been assigned and the operatives were prepared to hold them when the time came. Many were simply sitting back on the fallen over trees and the rocks, enjoying sips of soda.

"Personally, Numbuh 5 thinks that the Teens don't know what they are trying to do. They just want to scare us, but they won't." Abigail said to a group of kids who had gathers around her. She casually sipped at her orange soda, sitting back on the fallen tree.

"Oh, oh! Numbuh 2! Look at what I picked up in town!" The over-excited Numbuh 3 turned away, reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a Rainbow Monkey dressed in a Civil War Union outfit. "It's the semi-historically accurate Rainbow Monkey: Civil War edition!"

"That's… uh… Great, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 2 said slowly. He tried to turn his attention back to the game of Yipper that was playing, against Numbuhs 4, 13, and 42.

Nigel sat with the 44 twins. They had removed their helmets and were telling him about this mission they'd had against Sticky Beard while they were in China. They seemed to take pride in the victory they achieved against him. Suddenly, the conversations stopped as they heard a hollering from the bottom of the hill. They looked out to see an operative with a camera attached to his helmet, desperately forcing himself to run up the hill.

The operative, Numbuh 43, jumped over the tiny stone wall and ran straight to the twins once he got to the top of the hill. He stopped in front of them, panting deeply, unable to form a coherent word. They made him sit down near a small table they'd set up for their planning, letting him catch his breath.

He looked up, tried to speak, went into a coughing fit. Instead, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a series of pictures, throwing them out on the table. The twins and Nigel Uno looked at the photos, stopping to blink as they watched. They all sat in silence as they stared at the pictures. Finally, the operative managed to finally catch his breath. "This hill… is steep!" He took one last breath. "This is urgent. I was scoping out the teenagers far across the field. They have more forces than we thought." He pointed at the pictures for them to see for themselves. "They must have brought them in during the night or something, and I heard them saying that there was going to be MORE! And Father, he was there too, with a good amount of ice cream men, helping direct them. They must outnumber us, even now, 10 to 1!"

The twins looked away worried, looking at the pictures of the massive teenage force, the weapons they were preparing, and Father overseeing the operations. Numbuh 44a turned to 44b. "Alert Numbuh 362. This just got a lot bigger."

* * *

"Where do you all think you are going?" Cree questioned as she saw the Delightful Children From Down The Lane leaving the camp, a suitcase in each of their hands.

"Home. While Father is handling this operation, we are needed back home, to keep an eye on all his accounts. Someone has to." They nodded to her. "Good luck crushing those pesky Kids Next Door. We wish we could join in watching them get crushed."

Cree nodded. "I'll have Father send you back a postcard of their burning tree house."

* * *

"…"

"What are we going to do, Rachel?" Fanny asked, desperate for an answer.

"…"

"Don't just sit there! This is too important to just sit there!" The head of Decommissioning yelled at her friend.

"Assemble everyone."

"Wha'?"

"Contact every Sector that isn't busy. Call Patton and tell him to get to that field with 90% of his forces. Mobilize the soldiers here in the moonbase, except those who need to man the defense weapons." She stood at her desk, lifting her helmet onto her head. She reached under her desk and pulled out her personal, orange colored M.U.S.K.E.T. She went to the corner and picked up her yield sign staff. "Every operative that isn't currently on a mission, I want on that battlefield by bed time Eastern Standard Time. Is that understood, Numbuh 86?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She saluted.

"Good. You go get yourself ready and start sending out those transmissions. I'll meet you planet-side when you're finished." She started to leave her office, leaving Fanny, but stopped at the door. "And you know what?"

"What, Numbuh 362?"

"If any paperwork surfaces on my desk about this decision to mass mobilize… have 202 use it for fuel to keep this place heated."

June 30th

The squads were still arriving late into the night, now technically the morning of the 30th. Operatives from Japan, Brazil, England, France, and so many more Sectors were arriving, either in full to fight, or just to drop off the operatives that could be spared at this time. The moonbase ships were still slowly arriving, as were the ones from the undersea labs and the Arctic. Sector A, though agreeing not to join in with the fighting, arrived in horse pulled carriages with tons of extra food for the kids to eat for breakfast. Most operatives, especially the ones suffering from jetlag, landed and just laid on the floor, falling asleep instantly. The 44 twins relinquished the command they held over to their Supreme Leader. They informed her that, with the massive amount of operatives currently here or still coming, They would have to spread out their forces much further, across Culp's Hill, Cemetary Hill, Cemetary Ridge, and, because their forces numbered into the thousands, across the Devil's Den and Little Round Top.

A few operatives, currently running the scanners, were able to pick up the slightest glimmers of teens on their screens. They were surrounded from all sides, but more so towards the west, past what the map referred to as Seminary Ridge. Numbuh 362 decided to listen to Numbuh 101, in his rants on the history of this place, how the armies had been set up so many generations ago. Listening, she figured it was actually a good way. She ordered that, just before dawn, they would all start moving to prepare for the battle. She was going to select the leaders of this massive force, separate accordingly, but the central base of the entire force would be directly in the center of the chaos, beside the cemetery on Cemetery Hill.

* * *

It was a single, solitary transmission. Nothing too complex to understand. The transmission had been sent by a teen who knew much more about Gettysburg than any of his fellow comrades that were currently about to be a part of the attack. He was actually a relative of Numbuh 101. The transmission he had attempted to send, however, was received by no one. The teens had set up a series of transmission jammers to keep the Kids Next Door from calling on any more reinforcements. At the very moment the transmission was sent, the jammers were activated, taking down Teen communications while they tuned into the KND communication frequency. The message was, therefore, deleted before it even arrived. The message was two simple sentences.

_Do not attack the Kids' Hill. You will lose._

* * *

Light filled the late into the morning, as the teens stirred from their slumber across their multiple camps. Father walked out from his personal tent, stretching and chewing on his family pipe. The adult made his way to the center of the camp. He called for the attention of all the teenagers.

The teens, everyone of them, slowly formed in a circle around the box that Father chose to stand on top of. The leaders of the teens assembled directly in front of him. He looked out at the massive forces of the teens. He looked down at those in command of the forces, the teens who headed all of the teenage forces. "Alright!" He shouted out. "We will be holding onto this area for the next two days. We will begin fully plotting out our attacks tomorrow, after we have gained an ample amount of intelligence based on their movements and plans. A selected amount of you will be going with Maurice, to attack Culp's Hill on the other side of the battle field, where that tree house is. Others, to Chad, who will be attacking Cemetery Ridge from the north. The last of you will be with Cree, who will attack it from the south, to destroy their weakest flank. The battle won't even last a day, so no worries on missing out on your weekend plans, everyone."

Chad took up the speech after the cheers from the teenagers died down. "And, if we destroy that tree house, MILKSHAKES, ON ME!" The cheers resumed.

* * *

"Soda can cannons ready for firing, sir!" An operative announced to Numbuh 362. A series of moonbase operatives pushed the massive cannons towards the very edge of the ridges. The KND forces had spread themselves out across the entirety of this hilly battleground. Rachel kept Sector V and her major commanders by her side as the tents were being pitched beneath the hill of the cemetery. They had hoisted up the flag of the Kids Next Door. The last time a major force like this had been assembled was during the fight with the Delightful Children during their birthday, when Numbuh 19th-Century had been found.

Numbuh 362 went back to her tent. She sat down on a foldable chair and waited for those she had called. Slowly, they trickled into the tent. The members of Sector V, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 101 all appeared. They all saluted for a moment and watched their Supreme Leader.

"Alright, operatives. Pay attention. How you all split up the forces we have is entirely up to you. Numbuh 5, I want you to keep watch over the southern defenses, Little Round Top and Devil's Den. Numbuhs 60 and 86, I want you both to defend the northern ridge. Numbuhs 3 and 4, I want you to make sure the front is reinforced; that's the side facing west. Numbuh 44a will be there to help you enforce that area; 44b is moving a good chunk of Moonbase operatives to Culp's. Numbuh 101, I want you to work as the advisor for all of the commanders." She sighed patiently, standing up from her seat and turning to grab her yield sign staff. "And, Numbuh 1, I want you to lead in my stead."

All of the operatives became silent, confused at the words she had just said. "Lead?" Nigel questioned her. "What do you mean?"

"Ya can't leave this stoopid boy in charge of this force, Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 86 chimed in.

"I can, and I am, Numbuh 86! I'm going to head off on a mission." She removed her helmet and left it on her chair. "This mission involves me moving out to the teenager's lines." She pulled off her tiger striped sweater and started putting on her spy armor, which resembled that of a Teen Ninja's B.R.A. "There may be some dangerous cannons being set up over there, plus we lost all communications last night, and I think we may have the teens to blame for it. Set up a patrol tomorrow to catch their attention, and I will sneak in afterwards."

The group that was there seemed visibly scared. "Are you really sure about this?" The drill sergeant questioned. He trusted the Supreme Leader with all the respect and honor that he could possibly muster, but still he would only doubt the motives of Numbuh 362.

"Very sure, Numbuh 60. I'm going to weaken them from the inside without their knowledge, and we'll have an easier victory."

"But," Numbuh 2 stepped up. "if they are blocking our communications so that we can't contact any of our reserves, wouldn't it be an advantage for the Supreme Leader to, you know, fight alongside everyone?"

"We'll be at a major tactical advantage if I can disable the teens from the inside. Don't worry. They'll never even know I was there."

* * *

". . .They'll never even know I was there." Numbuh 362 said.

There were two guards directly outside of the tent, keeping watch over it while the Supreme Leader spoke with her fellow leaders. They were dressed in the uniforms of Numbuh 86's Decommissioning squads. One of the guards turned to the other. "Hey," She began, raising her M.U.S.K.E.T. into the air. "I'm gonna go get a soda real quick, you can cover right here for me, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem." The other guard answered, moving to the center of the tent's entrance.

The operative made her way away from the tent and up into the cemetery. There were no other KND operatives around here, as they had decided not to move their base directly into the cemetery, but set up all around it. She pulled her sleeve up, revealing the wrist watch with an antenna sticking out of it. She pressed two buttons on the side. "Cree, come in, Cree."

"_Cree here." _

"I got some information you might want to hear."

"_Do tell._"

"Numbuh 362 is planning on sneaking behind teenager lines so that she can-"

"_What's that, 12? You're breaking up." _

"I said: Numbuh 362 is planning to-"

"_You aren't . . . clear. . . can't. . . a . . . –rd you're. . ." _Then there was only static.

"What the crud is wrong with this thing?" The former Numbuh 12 shouted, hitting her communication watch.

* * *

About five minutes before Numbuh 12 attempted communicating with Cree, Numbuhs 15% and 71.562 were sitting in the main operative's camp back at Culp's Hill. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" The scientist asked 15%.

The operative in response, wiped his goggles clean of the scientist's spittle. "Please, don't talk while facing me ever again, 71.562. And, yes. This will work. Did you set up the wires and transmitters the way I asked you to?" The scientist nodded, holding up a L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. He put it on the small table that 15% had set up some sort of radio device. It showed a series of green lines on the screen, all seeming to connect like cables. "Alright…" Numbuh 15% started to adjust the dials and knobs on his radio setup. There was a quiet static. "First, I need to find out jammed frequency…" Suddenly the static became incredibly loud, making an operative a few yards away turn around to see what they were up to. 15% hit a red button on his radio that lit up a small green light on the top. "Now that that is locked in, I'm going to find the teens' frequency. He turned the knobs and dials again, until quiet voices slowly became fully audible. Talks about beach parties and milkshakes and someone trying to get into contact with Cree. He hit a green button, lighting up a small red bulb on top of his radio.

The only sound was the loud sound of static from both ends. Numbuh 15% plugged his headphones in to block out the loud static and make it basically mute. "Bam. Now, I'm using their own communication jammers to hone in on the fact they tuned in our frequencies, and used it to amplify the power of my jammer. Now, the jamming frequency encompasses the whole battlefield and the town, too. So, no KND communication OR teen communication can get sent out. Perfect, right?"

The scientist nodded, smiling. "I hope no teens were in the middle of any important calls."

"Cause they just got dropped!" 15% yelled.

* * *

"Kids Next Door!" Rachel shouted to the crowd of kids that surrounded her. She stood up on the flat, elevated rock, looking down at all the operatives that had been called here. "This was not supposed to grow into such the force that it has, but I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to leave wherever it is that you are from, and drop what you were doing for this. This might be a short battle; it might be a long one. It may be easy; it might be grueling. But, we, the Kids Next Door, swore to beat back adult tyranny, and that includes the teenagers, who want to enforce adult tyranny. I know some of you have older siblings fighting for the other side, and I know how difficult that must be, but we will do what we always do and defeat these teenagers. Some of you may think that we are just fighting for a single, useless tree house, but you're wrong. We are fighting to show the teenagers that we will not simply allow them to destroy what the Kids Next Door works so hard to create and defend. We will prove to Father, the teens, and all adults that we will not fall so easily! KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

"**_KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"_** The cheer went up.

* * *

Like that, the stage was set for a grand battle. While the battle itself would soon come to pass as a major victory for one side, and a crushing defeat to another, it would only be the beginning of a much greater struggle for power that would soon envelope.

However, operatives from both sides would always say that the worst days started that day. The worst days began at a small, unsuspecting town. The worst days started at Gettysburg.


	3. July 1st

July 1st

"Hey, Father, I think I got something that's, like, I don't know, important or something." The teen barged into Father's tent in the mid-morning. The sun was only just entering the sky, such an angle that a shadow was cast upon most of the battlefield by the forests that surrounded the barren ex-farmlands.

Father grumbled with annoyance, rolling himself out of his king-sized mattress. "Yeah, Yeah, give me a minute, sonny boy." The teen left the room and Father went over to the small desk that was set up in his pavilion tent. He grabbed his smoking pipe and his cup, running his coffee maker. He waited for the coffee maker to dispense his coffee, yawning. He thought to himself for a minute: _Sonny boy? Yeesh, maybe I am getting old._

After his coffee was dispensed, he took a sip from his mug and smirked. He felt the energy surge through him to get through the day. He removed his fluffy, pink robe, throwing it carelessly onto the bed, and left his tent, moving to the scanners that Cree and Chad were watching. "Alright. So what's the situation, kiddies?"

"Don't call us 'Kiddies'." Cree responded quickly. She pointed to the main scanner. "Here, take a look for yourself."

Father leaned forward, looking intently into the scanners. He saw a series of red dots marching along a tree line. He took a sip of his coffee, raising an eyebrow at it. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"Those Kids Next Dorks have mobilized a small force to patrol right on the edges of our battle lines." Chad responded, pointing and running his finger along the line of dots on the map.

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is about." Father said simply. "Keep your weapons ready, and keep your eyes on them, as you should." He turned heel and walked away from them, going back to his pavilion to get more of that amazing coffee.

* * *

She moved cautiously through the tree branches, covered perfectly by the evergreen that was blooming in the middle of the summer. The plan was going the way it seemed like it should. Numbuh 1 had moved out a few squads, led primarily by Numbuh 44a, and the squads were moving along the lines of the teens, from a safe distance. They were marching up and down the lines, keeping the teens' attention on them.

Numbuh 362 activated her Battle Ready Armor and snuck slowly along the trees, towards the main camp. She would have to wait to slip in when the time was right, probably at night if nothing else. Until then, she would just have to wait. She took a seat on the branch of one of the trees. The blonde pulled out a pair of binoculars, peering through to see what she could see. She wanted to see what the teens were-

What the crud were they doing?! Teens are stupid, yes, that is common knowledge. But the teen leaders, especially Father being among them now, would not be stupid enough to send so many teens out to scare such a small group of kids, especially considering the risk of KND retaliation…

She shook her head, mumbling angrily to herself, hoping that it wouldn't all go wrong now.

* * *

"Numbuh G4?"

"Yes, Numbuh 44?"

"Be ready to use that jetpack of yours to fly out for back-up, alright? In case things get ugly."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

This teenager is named Alan Timmersonne. In the grand scheme of everything, he is honestly not important to anything. But, he is important for this moment, on this day, for the start of the hour, which we shall round to about Eleven O'clock in the morning.

The teens moved slowly up to the furthest line that Cree had commanded of them. He was among the teens that had marched in the front of the lines. He crouched down behind the cover, as did all the other soldiers.

They watched carefully as the Kids Next Door stopped in their marching and stood up behind cover, keeping their weapons aimed in their general direction. They all watched the KND with itchy trigger fingers. They kept their lasers carefully trained on their certain targets.

The minutes slowly ticked by as the fresh July sun shined down on the teens. The heat of that big yellow marble was practically cooking them alive inside their B.R.A.s, yet they stood their vigilantly, waiting to do their job. Quietly the time went past them as a cool breeze suddenly pushed the leaves on the tree branches in a certain direction.

Unknown to most, the sound of a crunchy leave, say for example a lucky leaf that managed to stay on through the winter, landing on the plated metal of a teen's armor sounds vaguely like the sound of a KND M.U.S.K.E.T. firing. It is a strange coincidence in nature that has yet to be explained by scientists like 71.562. The moral of this information being shared with you is because this is what occurred.

That breeze pushed a lucky, crunchy, dead leaf towards the teen lines. It hit against the armor of the teen beside Alan.

After all those minutes of silent, edge-of-your-seat, tension that Alan was going through, he was startled by the sound of that leaf. He fired his laser at the KND lines.

He was subsequently blasted by sixteen mustard blasts, but the entire teen line began to fire down on Kids Next Door, the KND returning fire.

Like that, the battle began.

* * *

The shot fired from Alan's wrist laser was the call for immediate retaliation simply because he fired. It was because his blind shot was insanely lucky. Numbuh 44a was struck directly in the chest by the shot. The ensuing panic was of the KND trying desperately to trying to reorganize the line to hold if the teens decided to charge. One operative ran up to the person who was to assume command, while Numbuh G4 activated his backpack-jetpack to fly back to the hill.

"Numbuh 4!" The operative yelled.

The operative in the orange hoodie turned to him. "What do you want?" He shouted.

"Sir, as assumed commander, we need your orders!"

"Assumed commander?" The Aussie questioned. "What the crud do you mean?!"

"Numbuh 44a has received a major boo-boo burn to the chest, and, until Numbuh 60 arrives with some reinforcements, you assume command as being the only proxy to Commander Numbuh 1 from Sector V that's here." The operative responded, in fewer words to be honest, but he said enough.

Wally looked out at the operatives. They were hiding behind the small rises in the land level, firing when the lasers were not over their own head. In a stroke of tactical genius that only hits in the middle of a major battle, the Sector V operative gave a decent command. "Fall back, but don't you make it obvious! Go slow and keep blasting the crud out of them. Wait on Numbuh 60!" Numbuh 4 loved a fight as much as the next operative, but even he knew when taking on a fight was a fruitless endeavor. Even if he didn't know what the word fruitless meant.

The KND operatives all stood up in their spots, firing back at the teens, while slowly taking backwards steps after the order had been given. Numbuh 4 stayed on one knee, firing his chili ray to cover the other operatives. He fired diligently, knocking a teen or two down in the process, but the teens began to take notice and started stepping out of their trenches.

Numbuh 4 watched the teens as they made the slow approach. He turned to catch up with his fellow operatives, but suddenly found himself on the ground after an explosion from a few feet away knocked him down. He watched as small missiles started landing around him and the other squads, forcing them to stay inside a certain area to try and avoid them. He was preparing to give the order to retreat, when he heard the sound.

He turned his head towards the small hill and saw Numbuh 60 charging down, screaming madly, with a small army of reinforcements. They quickly took to firing on the teens and forced the teens to jump back into their trenches. The sounds of constant laser fire being exchanged across the field rang across the hills. The explosions rocked the ground under the operatives' feet. Patton ran to Wally, holding up his 2x4 rifle.

"Progress report, Numbuh 4!" The drill sergeant shouted over the explosion. The reinforcements quickly surrounded the two from all sides and quickly advanced forward, firing a constant barrage of lasers down on the defenseless teens.

"Um, uh… umm… uhh…. Numbuh 44 went down, and I was thinking about retreating. But not anymore!" He shouted patriotically. He held up his chili ray.

"Good job, Numbuh 4. I saw Numbuh G4 grab 44 while we were swooping in here. Numbuhs 1 and 5 are prepping defenses on the ridges, so we need to hold the teens back for as long as possible." Patton checked his weapon, to make sure it was ready for a long fight. "You move to the back with the other first liners, Wally. Rest up for a minute and make sure your weapon's alright."

Numbuh 4 nodded and turned away as he saw Numbuh 60 rush forward. He moved to the operatives he had originally been with and checked out his weapon. He took a few moments to simply get himself ready for the ensuing battle. As he turned to rejoin the fight, there was another sound.

An explosion went off, but it was followed by the scream of Numbuh 60. The teens were suddenly crossing onto the KND side of the field. Numbuh 4 rushed down and spotted Patton on the ground, a few of his back-up around him in a circle. The reinforcements were rushing back to the first liners again. Numbuh 4 grabbed Patton and flipped him over, then gasped at what he saw. Patton's face was covered in small, thimble sized, clucking chickens. He groaned painfully.

"Oh crud." Numbuh 4 quickly lifted him over his shoulder and started following the reinforcements.

"That's… a negative, soldier… leave me here." Numbuh 60 said.

"No way, Numbuh 60." The Aussie said simply, pressing himself harder to bring the chicken-poxed operative up the hill.

"I said no!" Numbuh 60 shouted and used all his strength to elbow Wally in the back. Wally fell onto his knees and dropped the injured Patton. "There's no time to ship me back to the ridge. Leave me and hold the line from that ridge there." He pointed to the hill from which he had come.

"That's crazy. I can't just leave you-!"

"GO!" Patton shouted, kicked the Sector V operative in the back. Wally sighed and angrily rushed up the hill.

He shouted at the other operatives as he ran past them. "Get up that hill and shoot the crud out of them!"

* * *

The teens watched as the kids began to retreat up the hill. They charged after, a few stragglers staying back to grab up those who were injured, and take the injured kids as prisoners. They charged up quickly, firing endless barrages at the backs of the operatives, knocking a few down as they did. Rachel McKenzie looked on from her vantage point, that sense of dread flowing through her. The teens had now, for the most part, moved away from the spot. She hopped down from the tree and moved quickly across the battlefield.

"Hey!" A random teenager shouted at her. She turned and looked at him. "I know you're eager to kick some kid butts, but can you help us out here?" He was lifting an injured teen over his shoulder and started carrying him back to the base camp.

Numbuh 362 sighed and ran over to the original teen battle line, lifting up a random teen, who just so happened to be the insignificant Alan, and ran him back to the medical bay in the teen base camp.

* * *

"Thar's tha' stupid boy." Fanny said simply, keeping her binoculars set on the kids as they retreated past Seminary Ridge. "You know, I bet we're losin' over there cause of Wally."

"Abby thinks you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you, decommissionin' girl." Numbuh 5 answered to her. She sat on the stone wall, looking back at the charge over Seminary Ridge. She held her hand up, keeping all of her fingers extended. "Do you see the teens?"

"Aye. The first 'uns coming over the hill now." Numbuh 86 handed Numbuh 5 the binoculars. Numbuh 5 looked through them curiously, with one hand. She saw the teens as they began charging over them. She waited until more of them came into view.

She balled her hand into a fist and thrust it forward. "FIRE!"

The SodaCanCannons boomed, blasting thousands of cans of soda in the direction of Seminary Ridge. The sound of the cans crackling and booming as they shattered in the middle of teen army could be heard across the way. The cans shattered against the sides of the hills, sending an explosion of sugar filled liquid onto the teens and blowing them down. After a few minutes, the teens were unable to handle the amount of ammunition being fired upon them.

The teens retreated back over Seminary Ridge.

* * *

As the afternoon began to set in, Father, Chad, and Cree had disassembled all but the medical tents and moved them to run along Seminary Ridge, bringing the KND bases within viewing distance of them. It was too risky to attack now, with such a large piece of his force currently repairing their armor and healing up. So Father waited, planning out his movements for the next day.

* * *

Night fell and the KND camps were no longer in such frenzy. Things were calm now and the operatives were happily enjoying their dinner of mac'n'cheese and pasta. The only operatives that were exempt of that were those currently meeting in the commander's tent.

Nigel Uno sat behind his desk as his lead officers slowly trickled in. Numbuh 86 stood in the corner, away from the commander. Numbuhs 2 through 5 stood around the tent. Numbuh 44b was sitting in a chair, looking anxious to leave. Numbuh 101 was writing something in a notepad in the last corner of the room.

Numbuh 4 was finishing his account of what happened over Seminary Ridge. "… Then, there was this big WHOOOSH! BAAAAAM! BOOM! And Numbuh 60 was down and covered in chicken pox!"

Nigel tapped a pencil against his desk, pondering. "So They captured Numbuh 60… We'll have to plan around that and get him back the first chance we get. All things considered, good job, Numbuh 4." The Brit said quickly. He looked to the rest of his officers. We'll have to be extra carefully with this base camp tomorrow. Father will probably try some kind of major attack, and we will need to be on top of defending everything if we mean to win. Numbuhs 2 and 86, I am going to need you to cover the northern flank with your operatives. Numbuhs 5 and 44, I want you to cover the south at Little Round Top. Numbuhs 3 and 4, you will help me in covering Culp's Hill. Any complaints?"

The room remained silent. "Good. Numbuh 44, get back to see how your twin is. Numbuhs 5 and 86, I need you both to stay for a moment."

The room cleared except for those two. He looked up at them both. "Numbuh 5, I know you understand the gravity of the situation, but I feel like I need to say it anyway. On the off chance that you end up meeting your sister out there, You are not allowed to let your feeling take over. You have to fight to win out there, understood?"

"Numbuh 5 knows exactly what Numbuh 5 has to do. Don't worry." Abigail responded, smirking at her superior. Numbuh 1 smiled and dismissed her. She left the room, leaving Fanny and Nigel alone.

Before Nigel could even talk, Fanny slammed her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "I don' like the idea of having to take your orders, ye stupid boy. So get on with it quick."

Nigel gulped, but kept his expression clear. "I understand that, Numbuh 86. First of all, I need you to make sure that the operatives north are doing exactly what is needed to be done. It's of major importance that the north is not taken." He held up his hand before she could speak. "Second, if anything should happen to me while we are fighting, let it be known to you now that all power that comes with commanding the KND here will be ceded to your control."

Numbuh 86 stood there, trying to think of what to say, but just remained silent. "You are dismissed, Fanny."

So the first day came to a close, but both sides eagerly awaited the morning of the coming day. Until then, however, Gettysburg remained silent in the summer night, except for the sound of crickets and the mumbles of children and teens.


	4. July 2nd

**New chapter. Hope to wrap this all up soon. R&R!**

* * *

July 2nd 

Expectantly, the sun rose up over the field, illuminating the ground that would serve as the battle ground. The sun reflected elegantly across the dew of the grass. From the crack of the dawn, the sounds of the bustling of each side could be distinctly heard if you were to stand in the center of the field. The sounds of the Teens prepping their B.R.A.s for the attack, and of the KND, who were currently making sure that the Soda Can Cannons were ready to fight off the massive assault they knew was coming. Each of the commanders for both sides were currently grouped with their soldiers, and were preparing for the assault.

A certain feeling blew across the whole field, dampening the air with its conflicting emotions. That anxiety about how massive this attack would be. Without a doubt, today's battle, if it would be as big as it was projected to be, would make or break the prospect of victory for either side. The Teens had set up all their equipment on the ridge they had taken the previous day. They were pushing the chicken pox rockets to the top of the hill, hoping to use it to reinforce their planned charge. The specific emotions brought on by this anxiety were mostly fear and excitement. The fear was driven from the fact that the battle would be massive, and they all knew they could be taken down at any moment. Ironically, the excitement was brought on by exactly the same things.

The KND had set up a massive barricade out of scrap metal, wooden posts, and anything else that would stand. It was all balanced carefully, as the ground beneath the soil was too rocky to actually jam the posts down. The barricades spread out across the entirety of each of the important lines, both to the north and south of the flanks. The KND had formulated the plans simply enough: To combat the Teen charge they would make sure the fight over Culp's Hill, where the teenage forces were at its weakest, was done quick to reinforce the flanks at Cemetery Ridge and Little Round Top.

* * *

Rachel moved carefully amongst the teen army. She followed their every command and followed along with whatever they requested, to play up the role. They never questioned her, because they only saw her as another, extra-needed, soldier. She had actually been assisting in the infirmary for the most part. She was helping, to nurse back to health, those soldiers who were threatening her own organization. She was actually sitting with that unfortunate, important, but not important, soldier named Alan, handing a soda to drink. He took it with a smile and nod, sipping from the can.

She left the infirmary tent to watch the teens prepare for their charge. They were cleaning their wrist lasers, equipping extra pieces of steel to their plated armor, and splitting off to join with their respective leaders. Father was standing on top of one of the shipping crates, ordering directions to each of the soldiers. He checked his watch.

"Come on! Faster soldiers! The assault on Culp's Hill begins in five minutes; we need to be ready to charge!" All the teens started to assemble quicker while Father directed them with haste.

Rachel moved away from the ranks and towards the chicken pox cannons. She moved passed the disgusting machines, watching as the cannon operators were loading them with large metal cylinders. Right beside the cannons was the makeshift holding cell that had been set up after yesterday's teen victory. Rachel was still beating herself up about that. She had ordered that movement so that she could move behind the teen lines, but it had led to the KND losing soldiers and a major advantage.

The guard at the holding cell pointed towards Rachel. "Hey, you."

"Yeah?" Rachel moved over to the guard.

"Look, I want to go out and kick some kid butt, but they left me on guard duty for this one… Mind, uh, swapping out for me?"

"Sure, no problem. I got my fill yesterday."

"Thanks!" The guard handed Rachel the laser rifle that came with guarding the prisoners and ran off to join one of the assemblies.

Rachel moved towards the bars and tapped on them, looking at the operative inside. Of the operatives who had been beaten yesterday, the teens only saw one of high profile worth. He was currently sitting in the corner of the cell, huddled in a blanket and shivering in the July heat.

"Numbuh 60?"

The operative turned his head towards the sound. He was scratching at the thimble sized chickens on his face. His eyes filled with anger. He lurched forward towards the figure and fell forward. "Get away from me! I don't talk to teenage scum!"

"What? No, Numbuh 60-!"

"Shut it!" He jumped up and grabbed onto the bars of the cell. He clung to them, leaning out to the teen as far as he could. "I'm not telling you –ACHOO!- or Father a single, cruddy thing!"

Rachel slapped him, with all the elegance of a supreme leader. "Patton, CALM DOWN! It's me."

He rubbed his burning cheek. "Numbuh 362?"

She nodded to him curtly. She turned away from him and took the stance of a guard. He leaned against the cell, his back to her. She looked around, making sure they were in the clear to talk. Without turning to him, she whispered to him. "The cannons. That is their advantage towards us."

He leaned his head up far enough so that she could hear him. "I've kept an eye on them from here. Easy to load. Easy to fire. Easy to sabota-a-a-a-ACHOO!" He wiped his snot into the blanket.

"They are about to leave most of this camp unsecured, with their little charge. Are you up for some sabotage?" Rachel turned her head towards the sick operative.

Patton grinned and wiped his snot away. "Always, sir."

* * *

"Do ya' see anything, Numbuh 3?" The blond asked, watching the operatives get behind the lines in their rough semi-circles.

"I don't know. What do you see semi-historically accurate Rainbow Monkey?" she said bubbly towards her toy. Wally turned and saw that she was holding up the binoculars to the eyes of the plush monkey. He moved over and grabbed the binoculars from her.

"Give me that!" He peered through them out to the distance, past the trees. His face went pale and he gulped. "Numbuh 1!" The Aussie turned and ran towards his bald commander. "Numbuh 1!"

Nigel turned away from the operative he was speaking with. "What happened, Numbuh 4?"

"I saw something! I think you might want to check it out." The Brit followed his teammate back to the ridge line and accepted the binoculars.

He looked out to the horizon and squinted to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. This was important. Movement at the base of the hill; teens for sure. He dropped the binoculars and pointed down at a gathering of operatives. "Get the Soda Cannons into positions! NOW!"

The operatives quickly moved to the cannons and started pushing them to the extreme ledges of the cliffs. Numbuh 1 began moving from one side of the flank to another, along with Numbuh 4, ordering the operatives into their places. "Get behind those rocks!" "Stay behin' the barr'cade!"

After a time, the operatives were all set behind their defenses. The cannons and the 2x4 weapons were aimed down at the tree line and the sky. Numbuh 1 did not want to risk startling the rest of his force by letting anyone waste a shot. They were going to wait for teens to make the first move.

They came into view very slowly, marching in line through the tree lines. Numbuh 1 held his hand into the air, prompting his forces to take aim down at the teens. The teens stopped marching once the weapons were set on them. Silence hung in the air for a few moments, as neither side dared to move a muscle, choosing to wait it out for the other side to flinch. Numbuh 1 stared down at the former Numbuh 9, feeling the urge to simply avoid firing. Every operative in the KND had a deeply held respect for Maurice, but now he was on the other side.

Nigel brought his hand down. "FIRE!"

The sound of a thousand laser blasts echoes across the hill. The teens quickly took to the skies, only to be met with heavy resistance from the Soda Can Cannons. The KND continued firing down at the teens.

Most of the teens attempted to take refuge behind large trees, while firing up at the kids with their wrist lasers. The teens attempted to avoid the soda cans as they flew through the air, bursting suddenly in their mid-flight. The hill shook with the sounds of the explosions as soda rained down upon the teens and the kids.

The fighting drew to a stalemate fairly quickly, with no teens willing to take to the sky with their jet boots. Both sides remained where they were, firing their lasers as fast as they could towards the opposing side. This went on for a few minutes, but slowly, the firing died down from both sides. Numbuh 1 ordered his forces to take a breather and make sure their weapons were still battle-ready.

Then, he heard the sound of shuffling metal. He looked up and saw it. The entire teen force from that side was running, or flying, out of the tree line, straight for the barricade.

Nigel Uno had enough time to jump up and shout "HOLD POSITIONS!" before the sound of metal clashing against flesh echoed across the hill.

* * *

The sounds of the Soda Can Cannons from Culp's Hill alerted Numbuh 86 that the teens had begun their attack. She moved over to her co-leader on the northern front. "Numbuh 2!"

Hoagie stumbled over to her, taking the last bites from his sandwich. "Yes, Numbuh 86?"

"Are the cannons ready an' in position?" She turned away from her binocular view.

"Not yet. The operators are just loading the final shots." Numbuh 2 started to move back to make sure the cannons were set.

"Well hurrae up, ye stoopid boy!" She shouted after him, moving to look through the binoculars again. "The attack'll begin any…" She saw the army of teens that were sprinting across the fields. "TEENAGERS COMING THIS WAY! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS, EVERYONE! NOW! NOW! NOW!"

The operatives began to run from one position to another in a helter-skelter formation. Numbuh 2 and his crew filled the artillery weapons quickly and moved hastily behind the barricade lines. Numbuh 86 remained on her rock-turned-pedestal, keeping her M.U.S.K.E.T. trained on the oncoming forces.

A laser was fired from the teen lines and caught one of the operatives in the helmet, knocking her over. The KND began firing down on the teens, only to be met with the same heavy resistance. Despite the onslaught of laser blasts, the teens did not cease in their charge. A few tried to break into the sky and flank around the KND, only to be met with a soda can to the chest.

The situation was dire. They had not expected a full on charge, having only expected an advancement and a firing battle. Numbuh 86 needed to make a move. If the KND remained hidden behind their lines, the teens would spill over them in overtake the entire flank. But, if the kids moved forward, it would put kids at risk of being hit by the soda can cannons, forcing the cannons to stop firing, thus giving the teens an air advantage. She looked around nervously, trying to process her thoughts.

Numbuh 2 looked and saw the panic building on her face. He turned to his crew and yelled an order to them, loud enough for her to hear. "Cannoneers! Keep attention on the skies, only! For those that can, grab up a B.A.J.O.O.K.A. and aim for the center of the big blob of bullies!" He turned over to her and nodded quick, grabbing up his B.A.J.O.O.K.A.

She turned and yelled a command to her forces. "CHARGE! MEET THEM HEAD ON!"

The operatives responded quickly. Every operative rose to their feet, still firing down upon the teens, and charged down to meet the teens. Lasers whizzed and zazzed directly past the heads of operatives of both opposing sides. The forces met at the center of the hill's incline with a crash, the battle of lasers immediately moving to a battle of fists and skill.

* * *

She watched as the armies clashed in the center, choosing to hold back enough to not be in the brunt of it. Her eyes stayed pinned onto the Ms. Fulbright, watching as she swatted away enemy teens without trouble.

She couldn't explain what it was that made her want to remove Fanny. There were so many emotions that ran through her when she heard that name. She admired Fanny because, despite being older, Fanny was always the better operative, and she had always aspired to be as good as her. She felt such contempt for Fanny because she was so much better than her, and respect for the same reason. Perhaps it was because she had finally met Fanny at that slumber party, and had Fanny had been the last person she trusted before exiting the KND, as was the same for Fanny, as Fanny had put her trust in her before her sudden betrayal.

To some deeper extent, that could only be discovered by a psychoanalyst, or perhaps a very crafty narrator, neither of which had been present in her life because she felt she was alright, she thought that she might have hated herself for leaving the KND, for betraying Numbuh 86.

She was still dressed as a decommissioning officer, and knew that no one would notice the sudden blast take Numbuh 86 down. She raised her laser rifle up to take out the head of Decommissioning, getting her safely within her crosshairs.

A teen, who had honestly mistaken her for one of the members of the KND, came from the crowd suddenly and punched her in the jaw, knocking her to the floor. Her rifle was lost under the shuffle of KND operatives running and jumping on the teen who had struck her.

Rubbing her injured jaw, she turned her attention back on Numbuh 86 with rage. She charged for the operative moved to strike her from behind, take the advantage of the sudden sneak attack. Numbuh 86, however, was on high alert. She kicked one of the teens away and heard the sound of footsteps behind her. As the former operative moved to strike her old friend, Fanny spun around and delivered a swift punch the side of the teen's face.

She fell backwards, her helmet flying off of her head. Fanny moved towards the defective decommission operative, looking down at her. Her eyes went wide when the sight came into view. She recognized those eyes, that face, that dirty-blonde hair rolled up into a messy bun.

"Numbuh 12?!" Fanny shouted in shock, moving to put a hand on her old friend's shoulder. Before another word could be expressed, the operative leaped forward and tackled the Irish girl to the floor.

* * *

She watched the fighting envelope around her. She moved her head slight to avoid the lasers, catching the hands that were launched out at her during the flurry of punches. She slowly walked up the Kids Next Door lines, skillfully knocking down any who came into her path.

She moved towards and operative that was doing very much the same thing, only maintaining a stationary position behind her weak barricade. This had gone past being just another battle between the KND and the Teenz, this had become a personal contract for her. Technically, this was not far off from the mission that was being done. This single operative was the most dangerous fighter on this flank, and only her defeat was truly required to assure the victory on Little Round Top.

The operative caught sight of her sister approaching her. She kneed the teen she was struggling with in the face and turned her attention to her. Abigail had promised her leader, and her friend, not to make this ordeal personal. She wasn't making it personal, however; Cree was. She moved towards her sister with the same skulking, menacing pace that she the teenager had adopted.

As their meet came to a head in the center of the melee of kids and teens, Numbuh 5 threw a punch a Cree, which was caught quickly. Cree moved to make a high kick on her, but Abby blocked it with her forearm and dropped to the ground, somersaulting forward to break her sister's hold on her fist. She attempted to sweep Cree's legs, which Cree avoided with a quick jump.

Cree struck downwards to punch the operative. Numbuh 5 caught the punch with both her fists. Pushing Cree backwards, she rolled forward and delivered a swift kick into Cree's abdomen. The kick connected, making Cree lurch forward slightly, but she grabbed her sister's leg. She swung her into the air, throwing her headfirst into a few rocks.

Abigail crashed headfirst into the stationary boulder, falling onto her back on the floor. She shook her head, trying to shake the stars away. Slowly, the blue sky became clear again. Cree stood over her and moved to stomp on her chest. Abby caught the foot, twisting it to the side ash she rolled on her back up to her feet.

The Sisters took their fighting stances, glaring at one another from their short distance. Numbuh 5 tipped her hat up and smirked at her sister, loving that annoyed scowl her sister was putting on. They both charged each other. Their attacked were mirrored on each side and began an endless chain. Punch, block, spin, kick, drop, catch, punch, block, spin. . .

* * *

The initial storming up the hill hadn't been enough to remove the advantage that had been handed over to Numbuh 1's forces. Many of the teens had been blasted down while attempting to storm up the side of the hill, and the kids were making quick work of the teen forces.

The Soda Can Cannons were continuing to blast into the hill side, knocking the teens painfully back down the hill. Many kids were working together to drag the teens over the makeshift barricades to knock them out with the stationary boulders that dotted the hillside. The lazy blasts and the sounds of wood cracking jaws were still prevalent across the fighting.

While blasting one of the teens away from the barricade, a hand grabbed onto numbuh 3's sweater and lifted her over the barricade and into the teen lines.

"Kuki!" Nigel shouted to his teammate. He sprinted and hopped over the barricade. Upon landing, Numbuh 1 lifted his weapon out and blasted the teen away. He knelt beside Kuki, checking her. "Kuki, are you alright?"

The girl blinked a few times and rubbed her head, where she had landed. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Numb- NUMBUH 1, LOOK OUT!" She jumped up and tackled him to the floor, making the teen's kick miss them.

Nigel jumped back to his feet. The teen went for another kick, which was caught by Nigel. He tugged the teen's leg forward to make the teen fall onto his back. Nigel rolled forward and landed a punch straight into his face mask, knocking him out. He got up, only to be launched down to a rock by a sudden laser blast.

Kuki rushed over to him and knelt beside, questioning his current state of affairs on the topic of health. Though, in less words: "You alright, Numbuh 1?"

Nigel nodded, as Maurice approached them, lifting his wrist laser up. Maurice hated hurting his fellow Kids Next Door, but like Rachel on the other side of the field, he was deep under cover. He moved over them, aiming down at Kuki. He tried to sound as menacing as possible. "Any last words?"

"YAH!" They all turned, only for Maurice to suddenly find himself with a face full of hot mustard. He fell onto the ground, clawing at the mustard. "Need'a hotdog wit' that?" Numbuh 4 jumped over to his companions, helping them both back up. The teens surrounded the Sector V operatives.

Knowing the impossible odds presented to them as the last lines of the teen forces surrounded them, the operatives took their fighting stances. They jumped forward and embarked on a melee of three against the teen forces.

* * *

The Chicken Pox cannons sent out continuous explosions of sounds, firing those cylindrical tins across the battle field. Despite the amount of operators that were needed to set up the machines, there was only one control unit that fired the shots, controlled by a single teen. Rachel looked around. The base bad been, for the most part, completely abandoned, except for the teen operating the cannons, and Father, who was stood atop a rock on the edge of the hill, looking across the field with binoculars, inspecting the battle. He could see that the teens were making their way up the KND flank. The kids were being blown to all sides by the chicken pox cannons.

Rachel moved to the lock of Patton's cell. She lifted a hair pin out from her boot, moving it into the lock slowly, without turning to it. She continued to fiddle with it, feeling around for the tumblers of the cell's lock. After a few moments, there was the sound of a satisfying click. She moved closer to him and whispered carefully. "Ok, I'm gonna see about taking over those controls. I'll send that teenager over this way; do what you do best when he gets here, alright?"

She marched away from the cell and over towards the teen at the cannon control console. Inspecting the way the console looked, and seeing that it was similar in control format to many Moonbase controls, she stood beside him. "How's it holding up here?"

"Alright, I guess. It's a bit bogus, though, doing this. It's really stressful, you know, like, keeping each machine moving to certain spots?" He pulled one of the levers back, slowly, keeping an eye on the crosshair on the radar.

"Wanna switch jobs? They left me on cruddy guard duty." Rachel pretended to wave her hand through invisible hair, in the direction of the cell, in a motion of flouting only teenagers could do, which had taken her years to master perfectly.

"I'm not sure, that kid's, like, dangerous, I heard." The teen took a glance over Rachel's shoulder, towards Patton, who was curled in his blanket in the corner again.

"Trust me, the kid's got the pox, and he's not going anywhere." Rachel nodded. "So whaddya say?"

"Umm… Yeah, sure, alright. I'm up for it." Rachel handed the boy the laser rifle, taking his place at the controls. She looked down at the radar and put her hands on a lever, pretending that she was actually doing work. Her eyes were kept on him as he moved in front of the cells. He turned his back to the cell bars and stared over at her, feeling happy to relax.

Suddenly, arms were around the boy's neck from through the bars, he gasped for air and tried to shout. Numbuh 60 had put the teen into a sleeper hold, slowly knocking the teen unconscious. The last the teen managed before passing out was lifting the laser rifle up, and firing it towards the cell. The blast hit one of the bars and made the sound of a metal _clang_.

The sound made Father's ears perk up, though it wasn't enough to make him look away from the battle.

Patton moved over to push the cell door open, but found he couldn't. He moved as close to the bars as he could to find an answer. The laser had struck the lock, melting the lock the adjacent bar together, keeping him inside. Numbuh 362 saw this and rushed over to him quickly. She started pulling on the bars with all her might, while he pushed at it.

The consequence of this was a loud racket that made Father bring his attention towards them. Father's eyes glowed bright when he turned around. "What is all the racket?!" He saw the scene: one of his own teen soldiers trying to break the main kid hostage out of the cell. The binoculars hit the floor with the sound of the lenses shattering. The fire began to collect around his inky black form as he took steps towards them. A ball of fire began to collect itself into his hand.

Rachel moved to dash away while Patton moved to the back of his cell. Father launched the fireball at the sprinting spy, the blast grazing off the side of one of the cannons. Rachel knew that her cover was blown, and the plan had gone to crud. She lifted her modified M.U.S.K.E.T. out from her belt and came up from behind one of the cannons, firing a blast towards Father.

Father avoided the blast and charged up another fireball. Rachel stood up and rolled to the control console. The fire ball went through the air, gaining size at it moved. It struck the console, leading to the consoles subsequent explosion and destruction. While Father and Numbuh 362 continued in their back and forth struggle of firing shots at one another, the cannons were lost. The chicken pox cannons had depended completely on the command console. Now, with the console destroyed, the cannons began to aim wherever they wished, at whatever whichway. They began to drift downwards, at first, initially blasting the teens that were storming up the hill, not the kids.

The cannons, after a series of random commands being sent through them, proceeded to turn towards each other, firing, and leading to an explosion of chicken box and scrap metal. Rachel was thrown backwards by the blast. Father became angry at the destruction of his weapons and started throwing an endless barrage of fireballs at the destroyed, burnt husks of machine.

He walked over to the defective soldier, looking down at her. Getting a good look inside of her destroyed face mask, and looking past the thimble sized chicken that were bawking across her face, a smile crept over his face, his eyes widening in happiness. Rachel had been knocked unconscious by the explosion, groaning from the pain in her back. He lifted his pipe back into his mouth.

"Well, well, well, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362… maybe this wasn't such a loss after all." He grabbed her by the collar and dragged her past the destroyed cannons, towards the cell beside Patton's.

* * *

The battle was no longer going their favor, as the teens surrounded the three operatives. They were continuing to knock the teenagers away as they attacked, but Numbuh 4 had lost his weapon, thus leaving the three with strictly hand-to-hand combat. There was now a mounting pile of knocked out teens collecting at their feet. The continuous flurries of punches, kicks, and flips that the Sector V operatives pulled off kept the swarm of teens at bay, but the swarm was steadily increasing, and they were getting tired.

A carefully aimed laser blast from a teen struck Kuki in the back, knocking her bodily to the floor. Wally got down beside her, holding back another teen. Nigel and Wally helped each other to lift her up, moving carefully until their backs were against another boulder. The teens were surging over them, and they knew that they couldn't hold them back for much longer. Numbuh 4 was worried about getting the injured Numbuh 3 back across their lines.

Suddenly, the attention was turned towards the KND lines. Sector V and the surrounding teens turned their heads at the sound of a piercing chant. Numbuh 15% was jumping over the barricade, followed by the rest of the KND forces. They charged forward, while continuing the onslaught of their 2x4 laser weapons.

The teens, caught unawares by the sudden charge of a couple dozen-hundred kids, were quickly knocked down by the combined force of the kids, or blasted down by the lasers. The teens were steamrolled down and forced back down the hill, either rolling after a sudden blow to the head, or by their own power as they retreated, of which there were only a few retreating, as the rest had been beaten either before, or during, the charge. Many operatives made a large line around the Sector V operatives, giving them a chance to carry Numbuh 3 back across the lines.

As they moved back from the barricade, Numbuh 15% moved over to Numbuh 4, taking Nigel's spot in carrying the injured operative back up to the base camp. Nigel shrugged his shoulders high. "Who ordered the charge, though? That's what I want to know!"

"Me." Nigel turned his attention towards the voice. The body the voice came from was currently sitting atop a high up rock, looking out on the kids, who were now chasing the fleeing teens down the hill and into the forest, while writing in a red notebook that was lying in his lap. Nigel blinked once he saw that combed down orange hair.

"Numbuh 101?! You ordered the charge?" Nigel pointed him, then the battlefield. He was, suffice to say, utterly shocked.

"Well, technically, I am last in the chain of command on this side of the field, below Numbuh 3. There are three people above me: Numbuh 3, then Numbuh 4, then you. All three of you were disposed of, leaving me in charge of the forces here. I saw you needed help, got them into a circular formation, and ordered the charge." The historian gave a soft smile down at Nigel from his rock. "A daring strategy, made by accident at the actual battle, but purposefully here, and to good effect, I think!"

"Thank you Numbuh 101, either way… you might have just assured us the victory on this hill." Nigel smiled, gesturing down towards the hillside, watching the operatives as they put cuffs on the teens.

"Just happy to record it all."

"Well, I'm gonna have them move faster with taking their prisoners," Nigel began to move towards the rest of his forces. "We have to reinforce the rest of the Kids Next Door."

* * *

The northern flank was still being stormed by the teenagers, who were desperately trying to push the kids back up to the top of the hill, to fight on even ground. The kids, as dictated by the laws of physics, were resisting the exact charge. The teens were kept at a stalemated location, on a lowered terrain compared to the kids. The sounds of fisted pounding on steel and bones cracking as they met the dirt echoed across the whole line. There were no lasers being fired, if you don't count the B.A.J.O.O.K.A.s and the soda can cannons, because ever fighter on the field was at too close quarters to actually get a good shot off. The entire field had been turned into an all out brawl.

In the very center of this brawl were the dueling former friends. The former Numbuh 12, now simply called 12 by Cree, and the current Numbuh 86 were wrestling one another on the ground. 12 had Fanny pinned to the ground, throwing repeated punching on her. Numbuh 86 kept her arms raised over her face and blocked the punches as they came. When 12 leaned back to bring her fist into the air, Numbuh 86 sprang up quick, wrapping her arms around 12's torso and lifting her up. She lifted her high into the air and then let her drop on her back on the rocks behind them.

Numbuh 86 rolled to her feet and turned to 12. The girl lurched forward, attempting to strike the red-head. Fanny slapped the punch away. She moved to kick her former friend in the leg. In response, 12 slid the aimed leg backward, moving forward for another punch. Fanny caught her old friend's fist and bent it back, forcing 12 onto the floor, gasping.

Fanny brought her foot quickly into 12's chest, sending her flying again. Fanny made her way over to her former friend and lifted her up by the collar, holding her up with a cocked fist. "Why di' ya do it?"

She smirked up at Fanny in response. "Because, It's always better to be on the winning side! The teens are stronger and smarter than you Kids Next Dorks." Her words were stopped when Fanny punched her mouth. She blinked for a moment in shock, spitting out one of her last baby teeth while she did.

"Tha's nae wha' I'm talking 'bout! Why did ya betray me?" Fanny held her up, closer to herself. There was a look of unbridled rage that even Sector V had never been able to bring about.

The dirty-blonde looked deep into her eyes. Something in her clicked, though she couldn't say what. Half of her was still bound to her duty to the teens, as she was one of them now, but another half of her wanted to justify herself to Fanny. She was honestly locked in a duel with herself. She needed t decide what was more important to do first; destroy this KND brat; or make her best friend understand. She made her decision fairly quickly.

"How many," She began, looking deeply into Fanny's eyes. "How many kids to watch go into that machine every week? How many of them have you known for so long, and you are forced to watch them step inside that machine, and not remember who you are when they get out?" Fanny noticed the little drip of water that slipped from her eyes. "I didn't want to forget about the KND, that's why I left. I didn't want to forget about my team, or the tree house… or you, Fanny. But the only way to do that was to join the enemy... I'm one of them now." She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a shaky breath. "It made things worse for us, but at least I'm allowed to remember the good times…"

She moved forward, wrapping her leg around Fanny's, stepping back. Numbuh 86, caught unawares, fell onto the floor. 12 sat on Numbuh 86's chest, using her knees to keep Fanny from bringing her arms up, balling a fist around a rock she had grabbed. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 86, but I still need to win, despite my feelings." She lifted her fist high into the air, to bring back down on Fanny's head.

Numbuh 86 shut her eyes, preparing herself for the blow. After a moment, she felt nothing, except for juice suddenly lightly soaking over her.

She sat up, looking ahead of her. Her enemy was lying sprawled out on the floor, soaked completely in juice from a massive carton, which lay exploded on her chest. She was breathing heavily, but unconsciously. Numbuh 2 rushed over to her, with his B.A.J.O.O.K.A. over his shoulder. He shouted at the unconscious teenager: "You just got _juiced!_"

He held his hand out to the head of Decommissioning. She grabbed it and accepted his help back up to her feet. "Are you alright, Numbuh 86?"

"Aye. I'm fine…" She looked around, seeing that the teens were being driven back by the kids. More kids were rushing over the hill, adding to the force.

She lifted up a stray M.U.S.K.E.T. that was lying on the ground, checking if it was still worthy of battle. Numbuh 2 stepped up to her, inserting another juice box into his launcher. "The teenagers are retreating."

"Chase 'em then." Numbuh 86 ran past her unconscious friend, putting it in her mind later to return and lock her up. Right now, the main goal was to get the teens off of their hill, and take out as many as possible, so that they would have less to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

. . . kick, drop, catch, punch, block, spin. . .

The cycle was finally broken when Cree moved in to lift her sister up. Numbuh 5 ducked under her arms and elbowed her cleanly. Cree stumbled back slightly, holding her nose. "You little brat!"

She jumped forward at Abigail. Numbuh 5 jumped into the air and landed a clean kick into Cree's jaw. Cree fell over onto her side. Quickly, the younger sister jumped onto the older one, sending down a bombardment of punches.

The problem with Cree was that it was so easy to make her go from fully focused into moving by instinct and rage. You just had to get a decent hit off on her and suddenly her movements were sloppy, and you could bring her down easily.

Something was stirring in her, an anger that had never been quite satisfied. There was always that sisterly rivalry between them, but the hatred grew with the fact they were both the best fighters in their opposite organizations. That anger had festered inside both of them, but this was the first time Abigail had ever had the best upper hand. Cree was lying there in pain, but Abby continued with her flurry of attacks; punching, kicking, and stomping on her sister.

Cree held her hand up to Numbuh 5 as she was prepping for another strike. "Stop! Please Abby, stop!" She shouted, before coughing from how hard her chest had been stomped on.

The mocha skinned girl stood there for a moment, fist high in the air. She heard the sounds of kids cheering, more stampeding over the hill. Numbuh 44 called out to her. "Numbuh 5! We need some extra help driving them back over here."

She pulled her red cap down and began to run over to Numbuh 44. She took a single look back at her defeated sister, witnessing Cree limping away from the battlefield, more teenagers following behind her.

Numbuh 5 made it to the top of the hill, but she was not needed much. The reinforcements from Culp's Hill were joining them. The teenagers had finally seen that their time was up. The kids gave chase across the field, but there was no need.

The teens had taken their defeat and run home with it.

* * *

"What do you mean that we lost?!" Father shouted at Chad and Cree. The fires emitting from around him, and growing.

Chad held his hand up to block the light. "I mean that we underestimated how hard they were going to fight. But we know their defenses, and we have weakened them. Tomorrow I'll lead the troops to-"

"No! All three of you failed me, in one go. Maurice is captured, Cree is injured, and you didn't even make it up the hill." Father, sat back, cooling off. "Tomorrow, the attack is mine, and you will guard our new guest."

* * *

Rachel was lying in her cell, shivering cold from the pox. They had stripped her of the B.R.A. and left her in her blue jumpsuit, which made her legitimately chilly in the night breeze. She was laying against the wall of her cell, beside the bars. She was muttering something while her teeth clattered and she shivered. She heard the sound of a something moving beside her and looked. Patton had reached through the bars was trying to hand her his blanket.

"Take it, sir." He said obediently.

She pushed it away. "Keep it, soldier."

"I messed up today. Take it."

"You did fine, Numbuh 60. Keep it."

Reluctantly, he brought the blanket back into his cell. She felt like she was the one who had failed him. He had been captured because she wanted to get behind enemy lines. She had been captured because she was sloppy in how she handled the whole situation. She laid down, pulling the blanket over her.

Chad watched from afar. That was the kid who had taken his place? That little girl who was sitting in a prisoner cell, with the chicken pox, shivering like it was the arctic, had replaced him as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. He shook his head. The Supreme Leader would never give themselves up like that and be captured by the enemy. Then again, a Supreme Leader is supposed to be ready to give everything for the Kids Next Door, if it ensures victory. Looking at the destroyed cannons that gave them their advantage, Chad figured that maybe she was a decent Supreme Leader.

* * *

The sun had just finished setting, leaving the darkness of the night over the whole camp. The kids were celebrating with full glasses of root beer around roaring fires. Cheers were rising up from the camp. Sector V was intermingling among all of them. The operatives were in such high spirits that they were even offering, happily, some extra root beer to the teens who were closest to the fire. Numbuh 5 was actually chatting with Maurice, who was tied up by the fire. Despite their situation as prisoners, some of the teens were actually chatting casually with the kids who had captured them, discussing things like Yipper! or kick ball.

Numbuh 1 had already gone over the basic plans with everyone after the fighting had stopped. Nigel and Numbuh 101 would assign every single operative to their location, because they were expecting another major charge come morning. Now, however, was time for celebration, for fending off the biggest teen invasion in KND history, according to Numbuh 101.

No one was taking the attack tomorrow seriously, because, as they knew, they had made a correct assumption. The battle was won this day.

* * *

The only person who was not enjoying the celebration was sitting beside a medical bed. She was lying beside a girl who was forcibly strapped down to the medical bed, in the infirmary.

Fanny leaned forward, pulling the blankets over the girl's body carefully. Slowly, the former Numbuh 12 opened her eyes and looked around the room. She felt the straps, but also felt the warmness under the covers. She looked up to Fanny, who gave her a soft smile.

"I'm not being decommissioned now, am I?" She asked nervously.

Fanny shook her head. "I couldn't if I wanted to, right now… And I have no intention to." Fanny sat back in her chair, lifting her helmet off her head to free her wavy fire-touched hair. "Let's just stay here, and talk for a while…

Numbuh 12." She finished.


	5. July 3rd

July 3rd 

A soft rain fell during the night, leaving the ground dampened for the battle that was about to ensue this day. It did not hinder either side in their preparations for the attack. The teens simply prepared their armor so that it could keep traction as they made their way up Cemetery Ridge. The kids did not have to worry about traversing the grounds, so they simply prepared for the post-battle mud war. They were already beginning to select teams. The plan was going to be for five teams of sixty (the bets being placed were guessing that Numbuh 4's team would win, but only barely going up against Numbuh 20,000's).

The merriment that the kids were making on account of the rain was quickly broken up by the leaders, namely Numbuhs 1 and 5. They had to send out the reminders to the entire force that the battle had not been won yet. The sun was still only an golden semi-circle in the sky, lighting up the little droplets of water that covered the grass all around them, like little diamonds scattered in the dirt. The jobs for today were being assigned. Four Moonbase squadrons and three Earth-bound Sectors, two of them being from the Arctic, the other being Sector W, were given the job of protecting the teen prisoners, who were all locked up in makeshift cages. The rest were being stationed all along the front of the ridge, knowing that an attack could no longer come from behind them. They had more than enough force left to take out any teen onslaught that might have been on its way.

Numbuh 101 stood high above them, recording the diagrams of their positioning and movements in a little red book he had brought. As the official Kids Next Door historian, he was proud of the fact that he was able to witness firsthand this amazing battle, something that would truly go down in KND history as one of the most major contests ever fought, easily in scale, and even more in meaning. To him, he simply could not believe how such a major battle was happening here, of all places. Here, at the battleground of some of the most famous generals in the history of America. Where they had fought the grandest battle they would ever fight, whether it had ended in victory or defeat. And he had the honor of documenting a new battle right here.

While the soldiers were separating into their ranks and setting up atop, along, and under the ridge, Numbuh 10 was making the way around with her film crew. They had arrived in the late night before, and were going from one group of operatives to another, asking them about their experiences in the battles these last two days. They were preparing to see what kind of news story they would have to edit together, based on the outcome of today's conflict. They would either have a story of victory, or propaganda in the shadow of defeat.

"Oh yeah, it was really scary out there that first day, with the cannons firing on us and all, but it was also incredibly great. It felt like there was so much… power in those moments."

"Oh boy, you thouldn't even beliethe me if I thold you the athesome sthuff that happened outh there."

"it was all like BOOM! BAM! And they there was all this ZAP! ZIP! And then everyone charged forward like BRRRAHG! It was incredible!"

"Cousin, get out my face, I'm trying to organize an entire defense here."

Finally, this was where the KND stood, prepared and waiting for the charge from the teens. The entire force of the KND, those who were not injured or sick with chicken pox were lining Cemetery Ridge up around the northern hill and swinging in a swirling pattern around Little Round Top.

* * *

Numbuh 5 was sitting with Maurice, looking at him through the bar in his makeshift cage. The kids were all too busy setting up their positions to worry about him. Simply because of the respect they had for this teen, as a former operative, they made him a cage for himself, where he would not be cramped in with other teens.

"So, let Numbuh 5 get this straight, you sent a message right to the highest command of the teens, under a fake name that they trust to always be right… and they didn't listen?" Abigail had been listening intently as Maurice discussed what he had done before the battle was even in thought of the teens.

"Yeah. Either they didn't see it, or they just didn't listen." Maurice shrugged and took a small drink from a juice box that one of the teens had passed him from another cage. "I guess it was too late now. You guys won, and we all know it."

"Well, we haven't won yet. We still gotta get through today." Numbuh 5 lifted herself up off of the log she had used for a seat and stretched.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you guys, honestly. Even with your forces split yesterday, the teens didn't even set foot on the top of the hill. You'll do alright." Maurice smiled and nodded to Abigail.

"Yeah… we will." She smiled back and started walking towards her commander.

* * *

"…And I guess that's all that I can think of." Numbuh 12 finished. The two had been talking the whole night, and neither of them could bring themselves to sleep. They were too interested in what the other had to say, too curious to see if there was any leftover malice against one another in their words. To their pleasant shock, there was only friendship in the voices.

Numbuh 12 had stayed fastened down to the medical bed, but she was fine with this, she had grown used to it, more than happy to speak with a friend. The sound of the running outside of their tent snapped them both out of their blissful talk. Fanny recognized the sound of readying fighters with a sigh. She stood up and jammed her helmet back down over her hair.

Numbuh 86 moved forward and started undoing the straps that held the teen down. "I'm trusting ya nae to move, alright? I still wanna talk with ya when I get back." They simply exchanged a nod and Fanny left through the tent's entrance, moving to find Numbuh 1 and receive her orders.

* * *

"You two can stay back with your squads and guard the prisoners, since that seems to be all you're good for, staying in one place, never advancing!" Father shouted at Cree and Chad. He had donned a commander's uniform, something that he said was actually passed down from Grandfather. The uniform was something from at least a hundred some-odd years ago. A Civil War captain's uniform, a Confederate gray, laced with the white cotton at the edges. The brass buttons on the front of the coat actually made him look distinguished, the even more impressive feat being the fact that the ancient heirloom was in such an impressive condition. One would have thought a piece of history like he was adorned in would be hanging in a museum, or been 80% eaten by moths by this time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, man." Chad said arrogantly, moving to a chair a few feet from the jails. He looked on at the two operatives as they lay cowering in separate corners of their separate cages, shivering and sneezing from the chicken pox.

"We could actually be _useful_, Father!" Cree shouted indignantly. She marched straight up to Father and stuck a finger at his chest. "You could always use extra people in the field! There is absolutely no reason to- AHHHHHH!"

Father grabbed her wrist with a tight grasp and let the fire collect in his hand. She fell onto her knees, quickly yanking the burning metal armor off of her forearm. Chad leaped out of his seat immediately and knelt down beside Cree, checking her arm, and helping her rip the burning metal away. There was a massive burn scar across her wrist, one that would heal, but not for a good long while.

"What the crud was that for?!" Chad shouted up at Father, while trying to calm down Cree. She was shivering and whimpering in his arms.

"To stop you lousy kids from getting in my way. I have an attack to lead." He turned and started walking towards the hill; the entire teen army was stationed directly behind that hill.

"Kids?! We're not crummy kids! And more importantly, we are your allies! We are supposed to be working with you! This doesn't give you any right to just-"

"This gives me plenty of right. We may be allies, but The Steve gave me full authoritative command over the entire Teen Ninja force, and just because he is a laid back leader when you are all around, doesn't mean that I need to be the same way. If a little discipline is what we need to get you to start listening to direct orders, then that's just what we're going to need!" He disappeared out of their view as he crossed over the hill and prepared for his massive attack, an attack that both the teen leaders knew would end badly for them one way or another.

* * *

"You see them right?"

". . ."

"Numbuh 4!"

"Huh? Aw, yeah, Numbuh 1. I see them. Holy crud there's a lot of 'em."

His commander nodded slowly. He had handed his binoculars to Numbuh 4 to let him survey the situation. Fact was that you didn't even need those binoculars. The teen battle line stretched for a mile, and you could see it clearly from this spot. It was, however, best that Numbuh 4 get a good long view of what they would be facing today. "Numbuh 4, I'm putting you down in the first line of defense with Numbuh 5."

"What?!"

"I trust you'll make an excellent addition there, they need you."

"What about Numbuh 3?"

"She'll be a number of rows behind you both, with Numbuh 86, coordinating the defenses behind the wall. Behind them Numbuh 2 and 44 will be tasked with keeping our cannons firing on them at all times."

Numbuh 4 sighed, letting the idea of being in the front lines sink in. "Alright. I'll handle the front o' the lines. I can handle it." He nodded towards Nigel.

"That's what I expected to here. Good luck Numbuh 4. Abhy is waiting at the bottom of the ridge for you. Go when you're ready, and she'll brief you on what needs to be done." Numbuh 1 turned away from his friend and made his way back towards their camp.

* * *

Nigel approached the orange haired historian, watching the boy pack up all his belongings into a few briefcases. "Numbuh 101? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Numbuh 1, it's good to see you now. I wanted to wish you the best of luck today in the battle." The historian nodded happily and continued filling his bags.

"Well, that's all well and good, but what are you doing?"

"Oh, well I already know how the battle is going to go, so I already have it all written down. Any specifics I can find out from the firsthand accounts of other operatives, which I must say I enjoy much more. I figure I might as well get out of the communication dead zone and see if I can get a pickup back to the museum, and come back once the tree house has been fully built." He lifted up his briefcases and nodded towards Nigel. "It was an honor being able to serve as your Historicus on this mission, Numbuh 1."

"Well, you saved us on the rear flank yesterday, so I should thank you. Remember to write yourself into your history book." Nigel said with respect.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get a brief mention." He turned on his heel and started marching away from Numbuh 1, ready to go off on his way.

* * *

Everybody was in their correct positions, and it was simply time to wait out the inevitable. Everyone in the Kids Next Door forces knew that Father was going to bare down on their defenses with a massive attack. Even the ones that didn't know it were able to get the words of it from the massive collected force of teenagers that were standing on the side of the hill directly across from them.

It was clear now that this would probably be the last fight between both sides. Although victory was nearly assured by the KND with yesterday's performance, not all of them knew that. And, looking on at that massive force, some actually felt that it was possible for the Teenz to suddenly turn this entire thing around on them. With the massive force they had built across the hill, there was still that major possibility that they could push through and end the KND hopes of victory.

The Soda Can Cannons were lined up along with the sky, along with a few others aimed towards the main body of the teenager force. They stood just out of range of the Kids Next Door blasters.

The operatives at the top of the ridge kept their binoculars ready, keeping them aimed on Father. He was turned towards the Teenz, while wearing some strange uniform. From the way he was moving, there was a speech being given, no doubt filled with threats against the KND and many different motivations that Father was giving them to win the battle.

Numbuh 2 looked on from the top of the hill, readying the cannons and passing out the B.A.J.O.O.K.A.s for the battle. The KND forces ran basically parallel to the Teenz, with their mile long defensive position. Numbuh 1, along with Numbuhs 5 and 86, were running back and forth along the lines, reminding everyone to stay in position, no matter what happens. The idea was just to massively lay into the teen forces before they could ever get a chance at setting foot on the bottom of the ridge.

Suddenly the entire line seemed to shift drastically to one side, but it was followed by the yelling of the leaders to keep in position. Hoagie took a look through the scope of his cannon. Father had turned around and had started marching forward down the field, moving passed the trees that were painted in evergreen colors.

The entire line of operatives was tense. They were still just out of the range of the entire barrage of 2x4 weapons. It was only a matter of waiting now. Wait for them to come into range. Wait for Numbuh 1 to order the massive attack. The faint sound of the teenagers' metal boots smashing against the muddy soil could be heard from the very front of the line, where Numbuh 4 crouched down and waited to fire.

In the center of the field, as they were about to come into range of the attacks, Father lifted his fist into the air and started running, the entire force behind him followed his lead, breaking out into a charge towards the KND defense.

* * *

A cacophony of noise echoed across the entire battlefield, all the cheers from the oncoming teen army.

"FIRE!" Numbuh 1 shouted as loud as he could. Instantly, the cannons started to boom as the cans of soda came crashing down right into the center of the charging forces. The B.A.J.O.O.K.A.s started to fire along with the cannons, sending more liquid crashing down into the teens amid the explosions from the cannons. The extended line of operatives followed the order by opening up a barrage of blasts from all their assorted 2x4 weapons.

Streaks of smoke, laser trailers, and globs of table condiments sprayed down from the ridge at the massive force of teens. All around Father the teens were being blown backwards and shot straight into the ground. Many of the teens made a drastic attempt of firing their wrist lasers as they ran, but all the shots simply were too short of range, or just missed completely because of how much they were shaking as they ran.

A few of the daring teens activated the rockets in their boots and stayed low to the ground, attempting to barrel straight into the KND front lines without being hit, but the massive distance between the charging force and the KND defense was too massive, and those daring teens only made themselves more isolated targets for being shot down. The teens were unable to make themselves go any faster because of the mud that they were sinking into with each footstep.

Despite all of this, however, that did not mean that the Teenz were not making progress. They were getting closer to the KND lines, but they were dropping quickly. The front-most lines of the KND started taking a few steps forward, but not trying to destroy the whole structure of the lines. They were simply trying to get better shots.

For a single moment, there was a panic among the lines, as the Teenz forces split off. One group stayed in a spot and started firing on the KND lines; while the other, led by Father, charged over their makeshift wall. The panic was settled and the issue was rectified by the cannons and B.A.J.O.O.K.A. operatives, as they blasted down on the stationary group. The rest of the operatives turned their eyes on the charging group, laying into them with blast after blast.

Father stood in the middle of it all. He let his hands burst into flames and started throwing the fireballs at the kids. But his flurry of attacks were quickly stopped when they rained down a massive barrage of attacks from all weapons on him, instantly knocking him onto the ground and leaving his uniform in tatters over him. He lay down in the mud as the blasts knocked him down and held his head, muttering something about lousy kids and feeding the dogs.

As more of the teens over the wall quickly started to fall, they turned back around and jumped back over the wall, charging as fast as they could to get back to their own base. Another command came down to the KND lines, straight from Numbuh 1 and 86.

"CHARGE!"

On the drop of a dime, nearly the entire KND force ran after the retreating teens. The sound of the kids howling as loud as they could was far greater than the roar of the teens. The teens rushed back towards the woods as fast as they could, desperate to get away from the enemy.

* * *

Cree and Chad sat by the wrecked remains of the chicken pox cannons, surrounded by more of their squads of teens. Chad had just finished wrapping up Cree's burnt arm, when the sound of the screaming teenagers reached their ears and they came charging up the hill. Chad watched a few of the early runners as they got to the top of the hill.

"It's only been an hour." He remarked quickly, with a somber tone. He turned towards the squads around him. "Everyone, get out of here! Retreat! We gotta get back to The Steve and let him know what happened here.

"What about the prisoners?" One of the bigger guys asked.

"Forget 'em. We don't got the man power right now to guard them anyway." He turned to Cree and held a hand out to her. "You good to fly?"

"Yeah, I'm alright… dang it! We could have…" Cree's voice trailed off before she simply sighed. She grabbed Chad's hand and allowed him to help her off of the log she had claimed for a chair.

Dejected and defeated, Chad took a look back towards the battlefield. He heard Cree and the rest of the retreating teens flying away behind them. He saw the massive crowds of teenagers that were simply strewn across the battlefield, writhing in pain from the lasers. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing with shame at the massive waste this had all been. As the KND operatives charged up the hill and towards the camp, he fired a laser into the communication jammer and turned away, flying off behind the rest of the retreating forces.

Numbuh 4 was leading the charge up the hill and fired up at the teens as they flew away, many others following his lead. "AND DON'T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT COMING BACK!" He shouted out.

Some of the operatives rushed over to the cells and blasted the locks open to release Rachel and Patton. A few others inspected the destroyed remains of the communication blockers and the chicken pox cannons.

A gasp went up through the crowd of kids as Patton and Rachel walked out of their cells, their faces covered in little clucking chickens. Rachel turned on her heel and rushed over to Numbuh 4. "Wally!" She shouted to him, rushing up to him quickly. "What happened?! Explain to me right now what just happened!"

"Explain?" Numbuh 4 questioned. "There's nothing to explain. WE WON!"

* * *

**Just the Epilogue left before I declare this story complete. Hope you all enjoyed, R&R!**


End file.
